This invention relates to a miter apparatus, and more particularly to a miter apparatus for use with a hand held power saw.
In the use of hand held power saws it is frequently necessary to cut pieces of lumber at a desired angle with assurance that the angle of the cut will be the same for each workpiece. For instance, in forming square joints for door frames and the like, it is necessary to cut the long pieces of wood with 45.degree. angles so that the finished door joint will be exactly 90.degree. with an accurate fit of the pieces of wood which makes up the joint.
A number of prior art mitering devices have been provided for use with manual saws or electrically powered table saws. Furthermore, a number of prior art mitering devices have been provided for hand held power saws. A problem with these prior art devices has been that they are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, they have been quite cumbersome to use and difficult to adjust. Furthermore, they have been insufficiently adjustable in order to provide a wide range of miters to be cut. Some of these prior art devices have also provided rather inaccurately cut miters because the workpiece could move in the apparatus during cutting. Lastly, many of these devices have been difficult to use with long workpieces and have not provided sufficient adjustability so that long workpieces could be handled.
It is therefore desired to provide a simple and inexpensive portable mitering apparatus for use with hand held power saws. It is also desired to provide such a mitering apparatus which is easy to use and easy to adjust in order to provide accurately cut miters. Lastly, it is desired to provide such a mitering apparatus wherein long workpieces can be handled.